Abstract ? External Research Resources Support and Dissemination (R&D) Core ? Core D The benefits of new knowledge and innovative research resources that improve understanding of ADRD care and consequences will not reach their full potential without being accessed, understood, and acted upon by appropriate audiences including the lay public, government and other policy-makers, and the scientific community. The goal of the Hopkins? Economics of Alzheimer?s Disease & Services (HEADS) Center External Research Resources Support and Dissemination (R&D) Core (Core D) is to disseminate and translate findings and research resources so that they reach diverse internal and external governmental, advocacy, and scientific audiences who are positioned to influence policy and clinical practice. To meet its goals, the R&D Core has the following three Specific Aims: SPECIFIC AIM 1: To build research capacity and promote ADRD economics and health services research through workshops focused on developing skills using the National Health and Aging Trends Study (and National Study of Caregiving) for promising early stage investigators in the field that address cross-cutting Center themes relating to family and unpaid caregiving (in Year 02) and disparities (in Year 04). SPECIFIC AIM 2: To establish a strategic bi-directional pipeline for developing, disseminating, and translating HEADS research and research resources through engaging a Translation Advisory Panel of external leaders with diverse perspectives in ADRD-related policy, advocacy, and health care delivery. SPECIFIC AIM 3: To translate and disseminate research results and resources to internal and external audiences through multiple modes of communication by developing a dissemination and translation infrastructure for extending reach and awareness of Center resources and findings through print- and web-based approaches, social media, webinars, and traditional methods of research dissemination, such as policy briefs and peer-review publication. The Core is structured to maximize communication and networking among all Center components and with the larger Hopkins and external scientific, policy, and service communities. The R&D Core will provide the leadership to engage diverse audiences ? e.g., policy-makers, members of the advocacy community, and key organizations that are committed to improving the lives of persons with ADRD and their families ? with the ultimate goal of increasing the value of research evidence so that it is understandable and accessible and used by varied stakeholders to guide strategic decision-making.